


ice cream is the perfect remedy

by shouldbereading



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Ice Cream, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouldbereading/pseuds/shouldbereading
Summary: Ronan confides in Blue. They go get ice cream.





	ice cream is the perfect remedy

Blue knocked on the door to Monmouth. The summer sun was bright, and Blue would have preferred not to stay in the oppressive heat for an extended period time. She knocked again, and this time heard a crash from the other side of the door before a “Fuck, hang on!”.

Door opened a second later to show a scowling Ronan. Blue pushed right passed him and unceremoniously flopped onto the couch.

“Dick’s not here,” Ronan called from the kitchen/bathroom. “Some sort of campaign or fundraiser or whatever the fuck his mom does. Adam’s at Boyd’s till eight and Noah went poof.” He illustrated this with a flourish of his hands.

Blue mumbled into the couch cushions.

“That means it’s only me and my bird, maggot. Why the fuck are you here?”

Blue pushed up. “You have AC,”

Ronan waved his hand in the universal “scooch over” signal and sat down with a beer in his hand. “Still, it’s only me here. Aren’t you supposed to hate me or something?”

Blue sat up a little straighter. “Wait, Ronan, I don’t hate you,”

“Thats a surprise. What’d Gansey say to change your mind?”

“No, Ronan, I’ve never hated you. You’re a massive jerkwad, but I never hated you.”

“Should’ve,” He took a sip of his beer. “I hated you.”

Blue prickled. “What’d I do to you? You’re the asshole.”

Ronan refused to meet her eyes. Even Blue’s lack of clairvoyance could see he was struggling with whatever he had to say. After a pause he said, “You had Adam.”

Blue was confused. Then she wasn’t. “Ronan, you like Adam?“

Ronan shrugged. 

“You’re gay?”

He threw his hands up in an exaggerated ‘I guess’, then looked away once more. “Just, don’t say anything. Please.” 

She scooted closer to him. “No one else knows?” 

He shook his head and cocked a sad grin. “Nope. Be proud Sargent, you’re the only person who knows I’m a fag.”

She hit his arm with the back of her hand. “Why are you telling me first?”

“I don’t fucking know. I trust you,” He said simply.

Blue smiled. “Thanks, bro. So… How long?” she pressed.

“That I’ve known I was gay? Or since I’ve liked Adam?”

“Both.”

“I don’t know, I guess I’ve known for a long time, but I couldn’t admit it to myself.” He let out a shaky breath. It suddenly occurred to Blue that this was the most truthful thing she’s ever heard from the boy who never lied. 

He continued. “I guess… I always thought Adam was attractive. But… There was this one time we were hanging out. Just the two of us. He let me pull him on a skateboard behind my car. I thought the stick up his ass would never let him have any sort of fun but he looked at me with this determination in his eyes and got on the board and… it was the first time I saw him laugh like that. I couldn’t help it, I guess.” He took a long sip of his beer.

“Then he started dating you. I wanted to hate you so bad, Sargent,” He looked over at her. “But I couldn’t. I couldn’t blame you for liking the guy I like. Especially since he actually liked you back.”

With a shock, Blue realized Ronan was holding back tears. It looked so strange, that the boy of sharp words and sharp glares would cry over a boy. But Ronan was nothing if not fierce. The way he fought, the way he spoke, and especially the way he loved.

Blue’s love for Ronan exploded in her chest. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around his middle. Ronan hiccoughed. Blue burrowed in tighter. She hugged Ronan with the full force of the love she had for him, with all the turmoil she had inside herself. He hugged her back, face buried in the crook of her neck, holding onto her like a lifeline.

They posed a pretty picture sitting there on the ratty couch, clinging onto each other like they were the last people on earth. They stayed like that for a while, until Chainsaw cawed and flew to the arm of the couch. Blue sniffed and stretched a hand out to stroke the bird’s plumage with her finger.

Ronan wiped his face with the palm of his hand. He chuckled and pushed the bird over lightly, just enough to make her stumble and squawk. He stood up and disappeared into the bathroom for a moment, before returning. “There’s nothing in the fridge. We’re going to go get ice cream.”

Blue nodded. There was no better remedy to get over a boy than ice cream, a cure they could both use right now. “Mint chocolate chip. Sal’s. Let’s go.”

And so they went.

The car was unbearably hot, but within ten minutes with the AC on full blast, Blue felt goosebumps on her arm. Ronan had handed her his iPod. She began scrolling through all of his songs, trying to find songs she recognized, but she couldn’t.

Ronan poked her. “C’mon Sargent, just choose something already.”

Blue scowled, until a song popped into her head. “On top of spaghetti, all covered with cheese,”

Ronan turned to her with a horrified expression. 

“I lost my poor meatball, when somebody sneezed,”

“Sargent, what the fuck.”

“I know you know it, Lynch. It rolled off of the table, and onto the floor…” She waited.

“…And then my poor meatball, rolled under the door.” Ronan grumbled.

“Yeah!” Blue shouted.

They continued the song in unison, until they reached the ice cream stand. “—Hold on to your meatballs, whenever you sneeze!” They yelled in a grand finale as they got out of the car. 

The two moms with their kids looked at the teenagers strangely. Blue and Ronan ignored them and examined the ice cream flavors. “Oh my god, they have root beer flavor. I dare you to try it,” Blue pointed.

Ronan raised an eyebrow. And asked the disgruntled ice cream server to try. “Huh, it’s actually not that bad. Oh, wait I just had the best fucking idea,” He said, and ordered a scoop of root beer and vanilla. “Root beer float. I’m a fucking genius.” He said proudly as he held his creation.

“One scoop of mint chocolate chip for me please,” Blue ordered.

“No frozen yogurt?” Ronan asked. She punched his arm.

They settled in the shade and ate their ice cream. “You know about my secret gay crush on Adam. What about you?” Ronan pointed his ice cream cone at Blue, who laughed when the ice cream nearly fell out and he swore.

“My gay crush?” Blue laughed.

“No, maggot. Why did you go out with Adam?” 

“Well, he was sweet. Did you know he sent me flowers?” Ronan knew how much that meant. “He was polite too. And attractive.” She said.

Ronan looked at her. “But..”

“I didn’t like him the same way. I really, really wanted to,” Blue insisted. “I just… couldn’t.”

“'Cause you like Gansey,” 

This sent a shockwave through Blue’s chest. “Because I like Gansey. But I can’t date him. I can’t do that to Adam, he’s still one of my best friends.”

“Yeah, It would kinda be a bit of a dick move but on the bright side, at least Gansey likes you back,” He looked a bit wistful until a sudden sharp grin appeared on his face. “But do you guys really flirt by telling each other facts about ducks? Or is that some other weirdo named Blue?”

Blue went red. “Shut up.” Ronan laughed. “Oh my god we really do. Shut up and eat your disgusting root beer ice cream.”

Ronan continued to chuckle. Blue licked the drips off from the side of her own cone. She picked a chocolate chip off of the top and flicked it at Ronan, who turned to her slowly with a murderous expression. She smiled back. Ronan was still the sharp and dangerous boy who drank too much and drove too fast, but he was one of her best friends, and she loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hello. This is my first fic. I love these guys with all of my heart. They deserved more bonding time. Here's my attempt at it.


End file.
